


In which Dean may or may not have sucked off an angel in a bathroom

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: Just a quick piece, I'm getting through writers block to the fiction I have lined up.





	In which Dean may or may not have sucked off an angel in a bathroom

Teen-verse!

Dean pulled his gym shirt off and stowed it in his gym back. Someone behind him whistled and Dean grinned.  
“Fuck off Benny.”  
Benny merely laughed as he shrugged off his own shirt. They were just finishing up football practice when the mixed martial arts team came into the change rooms. Benny looked over at them and spotted the fighters.  
“’Ello lads,” he said cheerfully. A few polite greetings were returned as the martial artists readied themselves for showers.  
Dean kept to himself until one of the students came and opened the locker-space next to him. Dean’s heart throbbed as he forced himself to speak.  
“Hello Castiel,” he greeted the boy next to him.  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied as he unfastened his uniforms belt knot.  
Castiel Shurley was a student in the same year as Dean and they shared Biology and Literature classes.  
Castiel Shurley was, to Dean, the most beautiful person to ever exist. He had a strong, toned and tanned body that could potentially kill, but was just so gentle. Sleek black-brown sex hair and the most beautiful eyes; the sky and the oceans swirling in cut, buffed blue sapphires. His face was strong-boned and his lips chapped from being outside a majority of the time.  
“How did training go? Any bruises?” Dean asked as he grabbed his towel. Castiel, now shirtless, shook his head. “No, today I managed to escape unscathed,” he chuckled softly.  
In the communal showers, Dean continued their conversation.  
“Any plans for tonight Cas?”  
“I’m attending my step-mothers birthday dinner tonight,” Castiel replied as he massaged a coin-sized dollop of shampoo in his dark hair.  
“Cool. Her name’s Rebeca isn’t it?”  
“Yes, although she seems to prefer Becky.”  
“You got a date?” Dean asked with a wink, letting cheek be heard in his voice.  
Castiel gave Dean a smile reminiscent to the Mona Lisa’s. “No, not unless you’re available,” he replied with a wink of his own.  
Dean flushed. “Oddly enough, I am available tonight.”  
“No Biology homework?” Oh, he was definitely teasing.  
“Believe it or not, I actually fixed my practical report during my free period.”  
“As opposed to sleeping.”  
“Watch your mouth bud,” Dean replied, wagging a soapy finger. He felt his knees tremble as Castiel chuckled; his voice was so rumbly and deep and tremors wracked Dean’s spine whenever the other boy spoke.  
“Well, you know where I live, should you want to come past. The party part of the night starts at 7:30 pm,” Castiel said, shutting of his water and wrapping a towel around himself.  
Dean nodded dumbly, “Sure…o.k. I’ll see you then.”  
…  
Sam was out of school sick today so Dean only had to drive with Benny. They sat together is Dean’s car to his house in silence until Benny spoke up.  
“So, are you actually going to the party?”  
“Aw fuck Benny, I don’t know!”  
“Why not?”  
“It was a split decision! Now I gotta find someone to look after Sam- “  
“I can do that.”  
“And make food for my dad when he gets back- “  
“I can also do that.” Benny made a mean pie.  
“And-…aw crap Benny. I don’t even have decent clothes to wear.”  
“I can do that too.”  
…  
“I look like a fuckboy Benny.”  
“Nah, you look fine Dean.”  
Dean had gotten back to his house to find his dad already home. There had been a black-out at the shop and everyone had been sent home.  
“Oh. Well, can I borrow the Impala tonight.”  
John swallowed the whiskey he held in his mouth.  
“Maybe.”  
Dean felt Benny nudge him.  
“My friend’s parents are having a birthday party and he’s invited me.”  
“Which friend.”  
“Castiel Shurley.”  
“Benny,” Sam shrieked, before he burst into a fit of coughs.  
“Ah-ha Sammy! What’s up little man?”  
Benny and Sam ran off, abandoning Dean to his father.  
“Castiel Shurley,” John began, “is he the son with the blue eyes and the hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed?”  
“Ah, yeah, that’s him.” Not how Dean would have described Castiel, but that’ll do.  
“…O.k, you be back by 11, if not, call me and we’ll work it out from there.”  
So, Dean had been made a doll for Sam and Benny to play dress-up with. They’d settled with black skinny cuffed chinos (the most expensive article of clothing Dean owned), a moss green undershirt, Benny’s charcoal coat and his long forgotten black converse. Sam styled his hair and Dean felt utterly ridiculous. Feeling slightly miserable, Dean wordlessly accepted the keys from his father and left.  
…  
When Dean rocked up a 7:45 pm, he felt like he was sweating bullets. He could hear music and smelt something sweet, and oh God, he’d forgotten how simply the Shurley’s lived in spite of their riches. This actually calmed him a little bit, no big ass house to intimidate him.  
When Dean rang the doorbell, a young red-head answered the door. He recognized her as Anna Milton, one of Castiel’s cousin. She greeted him brightly before hollering for Castiel over her shoulder.  
“Castiel, your boyfriend is here.”  
“Wha- I’m not,” Dean began, flushing pink.  
“Anna,” came Castiel’s voice, “I don’t have a boyfriend. Oh, hello Dean,” he said with a genuine smile on his face.  
“Heya Cas, sorry I’m a little late…”  
“That’s fine Dean, come in.”  
Anna ran ahead, saying she’d fetch Dean a host drink.  
After a moment of walking through the house in comfortable silence before Castiel spoke, “I’m glad you could make it Dean.”  
“It’s all good Cas. Not turning down a chance to hang out with you, plus there’s free food and drink, those were some solid reasons to show up.”  
Castiel chuckled before complementing Dean’s outfit, causing him to blush.  
“Thanks Cas… you look, like, really good.”  
Electric eyes, sex hair, chapped lips… his outfit was nice too.  
Black slip-on Brogues shoes with fake lace (Dean knew the difference between fake and real shoes), dark-blue denim skinny jeans, tight white shirt and a black casual suit-jacket over the top.  
“T-thank you Dean,” Castiel replied as they slipped through the door into the backyard.  
Did Castiel just stutter? Nah, he’s way to cool for that.  
Dean was only slightly wrong about the Shurley’s residency. Sure, it was a standard family house, and the laundry chart Dean had spied told him that they did their own chores, but…  
The backyard was huge.  
There was a patio, a cooking area and multiple gardens. And there was a lot of people.  
Dean’s nerves were fast-approaching when Anna returned with their complementary host drink; a stout glass of lemonade with a shot of vodka. Dean immediately took his with a thanks and drank a good mouthful. 14 mL of potato extract with sugar and carbonate was a good form of fortification to Dean. Anna and Castiel sipped their own drinks with much less gusto.  
“So who are the other guests,” Dean asked.  
“Business contacts and their families.”  
“Oh yeah, your dad and Becky are both writers aren’t they?”  
“Yes, that’s one of their professions,” Castiel answered smoothly.  
“Cool, cool.”  
Anna wondered of saying something about finding Gabriel, another cousin, and making sure he wasn’t doing something he wasn’t supposed to.  
Castiel dragged Dean to meet his father and step-mother. Becky was very pretty with a big smile and big eyes and Chuck … was exactly were Castiel got his good looks from.  
Thick, dark unruly hair, piercing blue eyes and facial features that looked as though they were carved from stone by a master. They both greeted him warmly before another guest interrupted them to greet the birthday woman.  
…  
Dean was honestly not entirely sure how it happened.  
He and Castiel were just swaying to the music and chatting before another of Castiel’s cousins, Balthazar or something Shakespearean, has roped them into a drinking game in the basement where the teen at the party had all flocked.  
Then the alcohol just flowed. The Truth or Dare happened and-  
Oh, that was not a good idea.  
“Truth or dare, Cas?”  
“Dare.”  
“Kiss me.”  
And kiss Dean, Castiel did. Then it went black again. There was a vague shout of ‘get a room’ before Castiel hauled Dean up and dragged him somewhere more private. Dean didn’t have a clue where, but it was private and that was all that mattered.  
Oh, now Dean remembered. As soon as the door closed, he dropped to his knees and palmed at the definite tent in Castiel’s jeans, and he fucking begged Castiel to let him suck his cock. And, wow, it was a nice cock too.  
Now here was a marginally soberer Dean with his crushed dick in his throat and his nose in soft, trimmed pubic hair. One hand was aching, before Dean realized he’d tucked his thumb to cancel out his gag-reflex. Thank fuck for small miracles. Castiel’s hands wove their way into Dean’s hair and gently rubbed his scalp. Well, Dean was already here, may as well finish Castiel off.  
It didn’t take long, telling Dean how drunk they both were. Castiel tried to pull out of Dean, stammering about cumming, and Dean wasn’t having any of that. He looked up to Castiel and sank all the way down as he looked into ethereal eyes, eyes that Dean would swear up and down were glowing.  
The gorgeous eyes widened and the grip in Dean’s hair tightened as a beautiful sound left Castiel. Dean felt Castiel’s load slide down his throat and, shit, that was going in the spank bank. When he’d drunk it all down, Dean pulled off and Castiel sank to the floor.  
Dean leaned in slowly, wanting to kiss the perfect teen in front of him when his phone rang and startled them both.  
“Hello…oh, hey dad… oh…”  
Apparently John’s boss had called and said he needed to come into work early tomorrow, so he needed the car and Dean to go home.  
“O.k, I’ll be there soon. O.k bye.”  
Dean tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket and kissed Castiel, who responded eagerly. It was hot, sloppy and glorious. With sorrow, Dean pulled away from the kiss and explained his need to leave, which Castiel seemed to understand. But Dean was determined to leave with a good impression.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, o.k Cas? And I’m gonna take you out on a real date and love you and give you gifts and shit. Gonna court you and woo you like a real gentleman. But, like only if you want me. Do you want me Cas?”  
This was paramount; if his angel Castiel didn’t want him, then he’d leave him alone.  
“O.k Cas, I gotta go. I love you so much, o.k bye!”  
…  
The next morning Dean woke up in his bed, still fully dressed in last night’s clothes with his stomach growling for grease. Groggily he got up and stripped, tossing all his clothes into his hamper and walked straight to his en-suite. A quick cold shower done an excellent job of waking Dean up fully.  
He pulled on some fresh underwear, then a shirt and jeans, taking care not to put too much pressure on his stomach. Dean was not in the mood to spew. He wandered into the kitchen and found a tall glass full of water and a McDonald's breakfast selection on the table.  
“Hey,” Sam greeted as he slid his plate and utensils into the dishwasher. Dean grunted, sat down and devoured his greasy breakfast. He slowly sipped the water then stood feeling a little better.  
“O.k… what’s the time Sammy?”  
“Only 7:15. We still have time before we gotta leave.”  
“Well, I actually have to do something this morning, so we’re gonna have to leave early.”  
“O.k, just lemme grab my bag and shoes then we can leave.”  
“Yup.” Dean grabbed his wallet as Sam sprinted off. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and locked the back door.  
Dean stopped by a florist to buy a bouquet for Castiel, praying that he was at school today. He walked out with a bouquet of red Tulips for love and blue Iris’ for faith wrapped in brown hessian, fastened at the base with strong brown string-twine. Sam’s eyes bulged.  
“Who’s that for?”  
“For someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Someone. Please hold them and don’t damage them.”  
“O.k, but who?”  
Dean sighed as he turned onto the main road.”  
“Are they for Castiel?” Sam asked quietly, looking at the blooms. Dean almost swerved.  
“Oh it is!”  
Sam cackled the whole rest of the way to school.


End file.
